


I Love You

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them a while to say I love you, but when they do it's completely worth it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

_**  
One** _

_i feel like shit_ Dan texted Phil late one night, they’d got off Skype hours ago when Dan claimed to be tired. He’d spent the past few hours laying in bed and thinking. Because he’d got his results on his Psychology paper and he completely failed and Phil had noticed that something was up, that something wasn’t right. And usually Dan would tell him these things but for whatever reason he hadn’t and now he just didn’t know what to do.

 _y_  Phil replied almost instantly.

_bcuz i got my results back for my psychology paper and i totally failed and now idk wat to do bcuz i dont want to retake the class but i need to to get into uni and i cant sleep bcuz this is bothering me so much_

_hey dan itll be ok u just need to calm down and take a deep breath bcuz itll b fine u can retake the class rite_

_ya but i really didnt want to spend my gap year retaking a class_

_wat did u want to spend it doing_ Phil asked.

_idk i was thinking of mayb starting up my youtube channel_

_yes! thats a great idea! u should totally do that!_ Phil replied enthusiastically.

_but idk i hav no idea wat id make videos about_

_u dont hav to start now but i really think u should think about it some more_

_ok im rlly tired now so can we pick this up in the morning_ Dan asked, cringing as his own choice of words.

_ok_

_nite nite_

_good nite dan <3 _Dan read the text over as his stomach erupted with butterflies. Because by now he had noticed that his feelings towards Phil probably weren’t as platonic as he initially thought and while he knew that even if Phil liked boys he’d probably never like Dan. And besides, Dan had a girlfriend who he’d been with for three years so even if Phil did like him it shouldn’t matter. And yet it did.

 

**_Two_ **

"Dan?" Phil asked one night, they had been Skyping for hours now–Dan wasn't even sure how long anymore–and they were winding down, Phil was laying in his bed with his glasses on and he was yawning every other word it seemed.

“Yeah?”

“I really have to use the toilets but I’m really tired and I’d love you forever if you could go for me.” And it shouldn’t’ve been a big thing, Phil saying love in relation to Dan shouldn’t have been something that through him off or even matter at all. And yet he got the same stupid butterflies that he got when Phil texted him the stupid heart a few weeks back. Because they’d only been Skyping for a few months and Dan had never heard him say that before and it just kind of threw him off a little bit.

“Well that’s not how it works Phil so sorry, I can’t.”

“But you would if you could, right?” Phil asked, question punctuated with another yawn.

“Sure Phil,” Dan said chuckling, “but it’s getting late and you’re half asleep as it is so how about we call it a night and you go to the bathroom and then to sleep and we’ll talk tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah okay,” Phil yawned again, “night night Dan.”

“Good night Phil.” And with that Dan ended the call and closed his laptop. He sat there for a good five minutes before he noticed that he was just sitting there, smiling, because Phil had said I love you. He hadn’t even said it like that, just that he’d love Dan if he went to the bathroom for him. And yet just that simple statement made Dan’s week that much better.

 

_**Three** _

Dan was up at Phil’s house. Again. At this point it wasn’t even a surprise to either of their families that Dan was there and not at his own house. But this time it was special, because they were filming a Christmas adventure like Phil’s space adventure he’d done over the summer. And Dan was extremely excited for it, or at least he was when Phil brought up the idea and when he was on the train up there. But now it’s cold and he’s tired but Phil wanted to take him to this abandoned hospital and Dan couldn’t say no to Phil even if he wanted to. So there he was, walking in the too cold snow to a too far away hospital that Phil had promised him was quite close.

“Phil how much further? We’ve been walking for hours now.”

“Have not, you’re just the least fit person to ever exist. And not much further, about five more minutes.” So they walked and Dan scowled whenever he tripped over a branch and Phil tried to hide his giggling whenever Dan tripped but Dan saw every time. But eventually they got there and Phil dropped to his knees and rolled over to lay on his back and looked up expectantly at Dan waiting for him to join him.

“So what, we’re not going to go in there?” Dan inquired as he dropped next to Phil.

“No of course not, it’s haunted.” Phil replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Phil there’s no such thing as a haunted hospital, or a haunted anything for that matter.”

“Sure there is.”

“So if we’re not going in the hospital, why did you bring me here?” Dan asked, turning to face Phil.

“I don’t know, this is just one of my favorite places to come and think because everyone’s pretty much forgot about it and I just thought you’d like it.” Phil said shrugging, still looking up at the sky, which was getting darker as the sun started to set. And if Dan believed in old abandoned hospitals being haunted he’d probably be worried about getting back soon but he wasn’t so it really wasn’t an issue. “And plus,” Phil continued, pulling Dan out of his train of thought, “since no one comes here all of this snow remains untouched and is great for writing stuff in it.” And with that he got up and turned around and tiptoed over to a nearby tree to pull a branch off.

“That hurts trees, you know that right?” Dan said rolling onto his stomach and following Phil’s antics with his eyes.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be romantic.”

“What exactly are you doing?” Dan asked, Phil was dragging the stick through the snow and it was obvious that he was writing something, Dan was just curious as to what.

“Surprise, I’m almost finished, just give me a second.” Phil answered, not even looking up from where he was working. “Aaaand done,” Phil said smiling, clearly quite proud of his work. Dan got up and went over to see what he had written and was amazed to see that Phil had written ‘I love Dan’ in the snow.

“You’re such a dork, you know that right?”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” Phil said, reaching down and pecking Dan on the lips.

Dan spent the rest of the night with a smile on his face, because him and Phil still hadn’t said ‘I love you’ yet, at least not verbally. They wrote it and eluded to it all the time but had yet to actually say the words, and Phil writing ‘I love Dan’ in giant letters in the snow is the closest they’ve come. And if Phil noticed that Dan was extra happy all night he didn’t say anything, he just enjoyed the view from afar.

 

**_Four_ **

“Are you  _sure_ you want to spend two whole days in Reading with me after the New Years party?” Dan asked. He had just got home from Phil’s house when Phil had rang him checking in on what exactly they were doing for New Years. Because there was a YouTube party that they had been invited to and while it sounded like fun they both weren’t too fond of the idea of only seeing each other for a few hours before they had to go back to their homes. “Can’t we just go back to yours like usual?”

“We always go to mine, and besides, I want to meet your family.” Phil replied, chuckling

“Yeah I know, there’s a reason for that, my family’s weird, you don’t want to meet them.”

“Dan you’ve met my family right? They can’t be any weirder than that, and either way I don’t care and I want to meet my boyfriend’s family,” Dan blushed at the mention of boyfriend. They’d been dating for over two months and he  _still_  couldn’t get over the fact that Phil was actually dating  _him_  of all people. “they do know we’re dating right?” Phil questioned.

“Well not exactly, um, no they–they don’t.” Dan knew that at some point he’d have to tell his parents that him and Phil are more than best friends and he’d come to terms with that, there just hadn’t been a good time in the past months to bring it up so he just didn’t.

“Do they know you’re bisexual?”

“Not exactly, I know they’ll be fine with it and I’ve alluded to it a lot, just never actually said the words.”

“So when I come down there I’ll have to act like you’re totally platonic best friend?”

“Can you please? I know it sucks and I won’t be enjoying it either but it’s so much easier this way. And I promise I’ll tell them before the next time you come down, I just don’t want to do it now.”

“Okay I’ll do it, but you’re going to owe me next time you’re at mine okay?”

“Okay, anything you want thank you thank you so much.”

“I know I know you love me.” Phil said and instantly Dan could feel the conversation get more tense. Because he loved Phil, he really did, they just hadn’t said it yet and while they kept alluding to it they hadn’t said it and Dan didn’t know why. But he did know that he wasn’t going to be the one to lose at this twisted game that it had turned into.

“No I don’t, you’re stupid and lame and I hate you.” Dan replied, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

“Okay Dan, whatever you say,” Phil said chuckling.

 

**_Five_ **

Dan got an email from YouTube telling him that LessAmazingPhil wanted to share a video with him just as he was boarding the plane to India. And while the flight from South England to India isn’t actually all that long, when Phil privately sent him a video with a nondescript title it made it feel like a million years. Soon as they landed Dan reached for his phone to watch it he got a text from Phil telling him to wait until he was alone. He swears that he has never waited for baggage to come through or to get a taxi or to check into their hotel room. All and all he was pissed with Phil for uploading a video at such an inopportune time but mainly he was pissed at the universe for making everything take so long. Eventually after what felt like forever he got into his room and when his family told him that they were going down to the beach and he was welcome to stay behind he thanked the heavens that he’d be alone for a few hours. He got out his phone–there wasn’t any wifi where they were staying so his computer was basically useless–and clicked the link that lead him to the video. As soon as he saw Phil’s face he started smiling and the words that came out of his mouth only made that smile grow larger.

“Awrf, hi Dan, happy Valentine’s Day. I know you said we weren’t going to do anything for Valentine’s Day but you had to go to bed leaving me for five hours with nothing to do, so I have made this video because I love you, and I’ve never had Valentine’s Day with anyone before. So this is me saying I love you plus you got me loads of awesome birthday presents and I wanted to repay you somehow…” Dan had to pause the video because his mind was going at a million miles an hour because Phil had actually said it. Phil had actually said that he loved Dan. And now Dan had no way of saying it back until he arrived back home in two weeks. And while he loved Phil with absolutely all of his heart he had no way of letting him know that because his phone was useless out of country and he didn’t have any wifi. Dan took a deep breath and when he was able to focus he unpaused the video and finished watching it. And then he watched it again. And again. And again. He watched it so many times that by the time his family returned he had the whole video memorized and a permanent smile on his face. His brother kept bugging him about it but he didn’t care. Because Phil Lester loved him and even if he couldn’t repay the sentiment for two weeks he had the video and he could hear Phil say it as many times as he wanted

 

**_One_ **

Phil knew that realistically there was no reason for him to be at the airport two hours before Dan’s plane was due to land but he couldn’t help himself. He had left his house early thinking that there was a chance that the train would be ridiculously late and that he was only being responsible by doing so. But the train was only fifteen minutes late and it took him no time at all to get a taxi to the airport so there he was, two hours early, with nothing to do. He didn’t even know why he was there, he didn’t tell Dan he was coming and there was a chance that he would miss Dan and this whole trip would be a giant waste of time. But he had stupidly sent Dan a link to that video right before he was due to board and while he had seen that he’d been watching it a ton he had no way of talking to Dan and he really wanted to see his reaction. So Phil put on his headphones and turned up his music and spent the next two hours pacing around the airport. He got so lost in the music that he almost didn’t hear the announcement that flight 1019 from India would be arriving twenty minutes early, but when he did he raced over to Dan’s terminal just in time to see the first people get off the areoplane. He stood on his tiptoes looking over heads of people for Dan’s face and when he saw it he felt the same way he’d felt the first time he saw Dan get off the train at Piccadilly Station. He saw Dan make eye contact with him and the confusion cross his face when he noticed that  _Phil was there_. But soon as it sunk in that Phil was there he moved away from the crowd and ran as fast as he could over to Phil, pulling him into the tightest hug Phil had ever had.

“I love you so much you fucking bastard, thank you so much for that video, it was amazing and I love it and I love  _you_  and I just–” Dan mumbled into Phil’s neck.

“Shhh it’s okay, I love you too, and you’re never allowed to leave me for that long again you understand?” Dan nodded and reached up to kiss Phil on the mouth, they stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing and hugging, until Phil remembered exactly where they were and looked over to see Dan’s family trying very hard to not look at them. “Uhh Dan?” Phil asked, pulling away slightly from Dan’s embrace.

“Yeah?”

“Did you tell your parents that we’re dating?”

“ _Shit_  I knew I forgot something, oh well, they were bound to find out sometime.”

“I love you a lot, you know that?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” Dan replied, giggling slightly.

“Well I think I’m going to tell everyday anyway okay?”

“Okay Phil.”

And he did.

 


End file.
